Les cachotteries de Peter Hale
by Chewre
Summary: One-Shot PARODIQUE. Alors que Stiles est coincé au manoir avec l'oncle Hale, ce dernier s'éclipse brusquement dans la salle de bain. Mais que mijote-t-il ? Il n'en faut pas plus à l'adolescent pour qu'il commence à mener sa petite enquête.


**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Heureusement d'ailleurs, quand on voit ce que j'en fais.

**Rated T** pour quelques grossièretés.

**Note**** de Moi : **Je ne sais pas trop où situer l'histoire mais en gros, Malia n'est pas là et Jackson non plus. Les jumeaux font partie de la meute de Derek qui est Alpha, aucun de nos héros n'est mort, Isaac est toujours là et Scott est encore un Bêta.

**Note de Moi, the back :** Ce One-Shot n'est vraiment pas à prendre au sérieux, je l'ai écrit après avoir un peu trop traîné sur Youtube.

_**Spoiler :** _Saison 4 pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas vu, mais il est vraiment minuscule.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>.<p>

En cette chaude journée d'été, Stiles était confortablement installé dans un des canapés du loft de l'Alpha, the mâle dominant, loup-garou surpuissant et sexy au possible, j'ai nommé Derek Hale.

Voilà déjà bien deux heures que la meute était sur les traces d'un Wendigo, nouvelle menace pour la petite ville tranquille –lol xddd- qu'est Beacon Hills. La créature avait déjà fait quatre victimes en l'espace d'une semaine. Une bête sauvage -les pauvres animaux quand même, toujours accusés à tort- avait pensé le Sheriff à la vue des corps partiellement dévorés, ce qui leur accordait un peu de répit pour s'activer. Il fallait se hâter, zigouiller cette abomination de toute urgence avant que cette théorie ne soit définitivement écartée.

C'est donc tout naturellement que Scott, accompagné de Derek, d'Isaac, de Boyd et des jumeaux, sillonnait les bois à grandes foulées -vive la lycanthropie- faisant de ce fait se mouvoir ses muscles divinement ciselés sous cette peau lisse et parfaitement dorée qui reluisait sous ces gouttes de sueur, fruit de l'effo… - ...on se concentre-

Nos hommes pistaient donc l'odeur nauséabonde, un mélange de sang et d'eau salée -parce qu'à force de bouffer des cadres en costard, il sent la transpiration- jusqu'à ce qu'Aiden –ce héros- flaire une trace. Ils s'élancèrent alors comme un seul homme -mais à la suite de l'Alpha quand même hein, faut pas déconner non plus- à la poursuite de la chose, allongeant ainsi les enjambées, sollicitant toute la vigueur de leurs cuisses délicieusement moulées dans ces pantalo…-ben quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?-

A mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, le parfum se fit de plus en plus insistant. Leur flair les avait menés droit vers une grotte. Ils se figèrent tandis que leurs nez étaient assaillis de relents incessants. Apparemment, le monstre était présent. Bien. Ils allaient pouvoir exécuter le plan qu'ils avaient minutieusement élaboré. Soit l'attirer au dehors et lui niquer sa race –sans mauvais jeu de mots, j'entends-.

La routine d'une vie de loup-garou, en somme.

Et les filles, dans tout ça, où étaient-elles ? Allison, Lydia, Kira et Erica ? Au centre commercial pardi ! Jusqu'à moins vingt pour cent sur les articles de luxe –vous vous attendiez à quoi ? soixante ? - avec, en plus, une remise de maloude sur les fourrures –vachement utile en Californie- c'est un évènement à ne surtout pas louper pour pouvoir se pavaner ensuite, vêtue des _must have_ du moment. Être belle, c'est le plus important –même si au dehors, quelques vies sont, malheureusement, tragiquement supprimées par un vilain Hannibal-.

Mais nous nous égarons.

Revenons-en à notre humain, vautré nonchalamment dans le canapé.

Déjà deux heures et demi, mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent, je vais leur botter leur cul poilu de loup-garou moi ! Ils ont tout intérêt à avoir bousillé l'autre timbré de cannibale. Tiens, d'ailleurs est-ce qu'ils sont anthropophages eux aussi, comme ils sont à moitié loup ? -vous avez quatre heures-. Mais du coup, ils sont cannibales aussi puisqu'ils sont humains. Oh mon Dieu, si Derek-j'ai-trop-la-classe-dans-mes-menaces-Hale m'avait arraché la gorge avec ses dents, il m'aurait sans doute cuisiné bien saignant dans son petit four et on n'aurait jamais retrouvé ma carcasse ! J'aurais fini au fin fond d'une sombre caverne, dévoré par les vers, transformé en casse-croute. En parlant de casse-croute, j'ai faim moi. Je me demande ce qu'il y aura ce soir au dîner. J'ai une méga envie d'oignons fris et d'une montagne de frites au fromage mais papa doit manger des légumes, c'est bon pour ses artè…

- « Stiles, je t'entends cogiter d'ici, par pitié mets toi en veille. », lâcha une voix, interrompant ainsi le cours de ses élucubrations.

Foutue hyperactivité.

-« Et ton pied qui tape le sol, ça fait un bruit insupportable alors aies l'extrême obligeance de l'immobiliser pour que je puisse me concentrer. », continua l'homme -parce que s'en était un-.

Peter Hale.

Il l'avait oublié celui-là.

L'oncle modèle –comprendre le psychopathe qui a tué d'humbles innocents, pas si innocents que ça, sauf sa nièce évidemment, donc oui, le psychopathe- était plongé dans un bouquin qu'il dévorait des yeux –comme un psychopathe-, l'air de boire chaque mot qui entrait dans son champ de vision.

-« Et si je refuse ? », provoqua Stiles, remuant rapidement ses sourcils de bas en haut.

-« Je t'émasculerais à l'agrafeuse sur un air de Gilbert Montagné. », répondit calmement l'adulte sans lui accorder un regard.

Le plus jeune ouvrit la bouche -aussi grande que l'anatomie le permet- de stupéfaction et s'enfonça plus loin dans son siège.

« Ferme la bouche, tu vas gober les mouches. », se moqua l'autre.

Il obtempéra bien malgré lui.

Jugeant l'atmosphère ennuyante –banal pour un psychopathe-, Peter referma son ouvrage d'un coup sec, le posa sur la table basse, puis il se passa une main dans la nuque tout en poussant un long et bruyant soupir.

-« Je monte en haut. », prévint-il d'un ton dramatiquement dramatique.

L'adolescent grimaça.

-« Mais c'est complètement ridicule ce que tu viens de dire, tu ne peux pas monter en bas ! C'est comme tomber par terre, c'est logique, on ne va pas tomber en l'air ! Quoi que, si on fait du parachute, on tombe dans l'air mais comme en bas, il a y le sol, bah ça marche pas non pl… » expliqua-t-il, les sourcils froncés, avant d'être interrompu.

-« STILES ! » rugit l'aîné qui avait rentré ses épaules dans son cou -signe évident d'exaspération chez les psychopathes- et qui faisait maintenant des moulinets avec ses bras puissants et tout en muscles –oui bon, sans commentaire- pour intimer au plus jeune de se taire.

-« Ok ok, j'ai compris, c'est bon ! », rétorqua ce dernier, brandissant ses mains comme un drapeau blanc.

Le psychop… euh… L'ancien légume tourna alors le dos –hm, quelle jolie vue- à l'humain afin de se diriger vers l'escalier qu'il monta d'un pas énergique.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une porte claqua.

Casanier ce légume.

Stiles se retrouvait maintenant seul au monde et il s'emmerdait, évidemment, à en crever. Pour contrer son ennui, il décida de se trouver une occupation, histoire de passer le temps. En scrutant la pièce, il vit une feuille –blanche, format A4x32- qui traînait par là. Ravi de sa trouvaille, il l'attrapa dans l'idée de la changer en un élégant Origami d'oiseau. Seul problème, il n'y connaissait absolument rien, il ne s'était jamais essayé à ce loisir ci. Fort heureusement, lorsque l'on est touche à tout comme lui, c'est bien loin d'être un obstacle. Balayant le souci d'un battement de cils, il entreprit alors d'agiter ses petits doigts, s'appliquant du mieux qu'il put à plier et à replier ce morceau de papier, le bout de la langue sorti -signe extrême de concentration intensément complexe et profonde-.

Une fois son œuvre terminée, il l'analysa consciencieusement , plissant les yeux.

La pauvre feuille ne ressemblait pas du tout à un volatile, mais plutôt à la face moisie d'un Uruk-Haï.

Lassé, et quelque peu déçu, le jeune homme balança le papelard à travers la pièce.

Papelard qui s'écrasa pitoyablement aux côtés d'un livre.

Livre que lisait l'ancien Alpha quelques instants auparavant.

Il tilta, et soudainement piqué de curiosité, il s'approcha.

Que pouvait bien lire ce fou furieux de Hale ? Sûrement des romans à vous glacer le sang qui contiennent des scènes de tortures très –très- explicites -rated M-.

Un frisson d'horreur le parcourut tandis qu'il avançait vers l'objet de son intérêt.

Encore quelques pas, et le voici finalement qui touchait au but –_cos' i'm a winner_*-. D'une main hésitante, il se saisit de l'ouvrage pour mieux l'examiner. Une couverture de cuir noire, sans illustration, pas de titre, aucun auteur mentionné.

Rien.

Étrange.

Désireux d'éclaircir le mystère « Les funestes - obscurs, sinistres, glauques, dark- secrets de Peter Hale », Stiles ouvrit une page au hasard puis se mit à lire le passage qui s'offrait à lui tout en écarquillant les yeux sous la surprise.

_« -On voit bien Mars, ce soir, répéta Ronan. Il est beaucoup plus brillant que d'habitude._

_-Je te demandais si tu avais vu quelque chose de plus près ici, dit Hagrid avec impatience. Alors ?_

_- Les forêts sont pleines de secrets, déclara Ronan._

_Hagrid leva à nouveau son arbalète en entendant un bruit derrière eux, mais c'était un autre centaure aux cheveux noirs qui avait l'air plus sauvage que Ronan._

_-Salut, Bane, dit Hagrid. Ça va ? Justement, je demandais à Ronan s'il n'avait rien vu d'inhabituel, ces temps derniers. Une licorne a été blessée. Tu sais quelque chose à ce sujet ?_

_L'autre centaure leva la tête vers le ciel._

_- On voit bien Mars, ce soir, dit-il._

_- On sait, on sait, grommela Hagrid. Bon, écoutez, si vous remarquez quelque chose, tous les deux, dites-le moi, d'accord ?_

_Il s'éloigna ensuite de la clairière suivi de Harry et d'Hermione. »_

Un sourire moqueur naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il secouait la tête de droite à gauche –genre headbang à l'horizontale-.

-« Qui aurait cru que ce mec se plongeait dans Harry Potter et qu'il faisait soigneusement relié ses bouquins ? », murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Amusé, et bien loin d'être rassasié des surprises que réservait PPDA –comprendre Peter le Psychopathe Des Abysses-, l'adolescent se jeta sur les marches de l'escalier qu'il gravit quatre à quatre, manquant plusieurs fois de s'étaler de tout son long.

Objectif : Trouver la bibliothèque du loup.

Où pouvait-elle bien être ?

Rien dans le couloir.

Dans la chambre –enfin une pièce avec un lit, quoi- de Derek ? Non plus.

Derrière cette porte, à moitié fermée ? Sans doute.

A pas de loup –sans mauvais de jeu de mots, j'entends-, l'humain entreprit de marcher vers la porte qu'il poussa doucement du bout des doigts. Un grincement après, bingo. La chambre du détraqué mental… qui n'était d'ailleurs pas là. Sûrement dans la salle de bain pensa le jeune homme, haussant les épaules.

Lentement, il pénétra dans la pièce et se dirigea, tout fier qu'il était, vers la majestueuse bibliothèque –payée par Hale Junior plein aux as-. L'air triomphant, se penchant sur les étagères, il se régalait d'avance. Concentré comme jamais, il se mit à lire dans sa tête, les différents titres imprimés sur le dos des livres qui se présentaient à lui.

De sombres secrets –autobiographie ?-. Troublant défi. Idylle à Cape Town. Passion en Louisiane. Une irrésistible séduction. Un milliardaire pour amant. La tentation d'un Play-Boy. Une bouleversante nuit d'amour. Une inoubliable proposition. Un parfum d'interdit. Une scandaleuse attirance.

A mesure qu'il avançait dans son enquête de petit fouineur, son sourire carnassier s'évanouit sur ses lèvres, son teint pâlit et sa mâchoire se décrocha, ce qui eu pour effet de lui coller un air de… eh bien d'abruti sur le visage.

Sacrilège.

Des Harlequins !

Peter Hale, l'ancien légume Alpha poilu avec des poils, tout en rage et en puissance, l'assassin assoiffé de vengeance et au regard bleu glacial qui vous pétrifie sur place, celui-là même qui a tué Kate Argent à la seule force de ses griffes –vive la lycanthropie bis- lacéré le Muet et presque buté la pauvre Lydia Martin est en fait friand de bouquins à l'eau de rose !

Il en avait assez vu.

En sortant de la chambre, traînant des pieds comme un agneau qu'on conduit à l'abattoir, il se maudit d'être si curieux et se jura intérieurement qu'il réfléchirait dorénavant à deux fois avant de chercher à percer un secret.

Croix de bois, croix de fer, foi de Stilinski.

Quelle plaie.

Jamais plus il ne pourrait soutenir le regard de l'homme.

Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette famille d'allumés ? Un oncle aux pulsions meurtrières qu'il excuse par ses six années de coma et un neveu constipé émotionnellement –qui n'aura donc pas besoin de Dulcolax-. C'est vrai quoi, pourquoi il est handicapé du cœur comme ça le Sourwolf ? Bon, niveau relations amoureuses il s'est quand même bien fait rouler la gueule –il a carrément fait la toupie- mais c'est pas une raison valab...

"_**Yooo !**_

_**I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
>So tell me what you want, what you really really want,<br>I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
>So tell me what you want, what you really really want,<br>I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna,**_

_**I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha."**_

- « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries encore ?! », sursauta l'adolescent. « PETER ! », héla-t-il, crachant presque ses poumons afin de couvrir le bruit assourdissant.

Seul le silence –façon de parler- lui répondit.

"_**If you want my future forget my past,  
>If you wanna get with me better make it fast,"<strong>_

Visiblement, l'adulte se croyait en discothèque -roulez jeunesse-. Il avait monté le volume de la musique de telle façon que les murs tremblaient, maltraités sous l'assaut incessant des notes qui s'échappaient des enceintes haut de gamme –payées par l'Alpha friqué-.

_**Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
>Get your act together we could be just fine"<strong>_

Il n'entendit pas l'adolescent qui déambulait à toute allure en hurlant :

-« Soyez maudits vous les Hale ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter ça, hein ?! Ah oui, mon crétin de meilleur ami a muté en une créature de la nuit ! Il n'y en a décidément pas un pour rattraper l'au… »

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'il déboulait comme un forcené dans la salle de bain, en fracassant presque la porte, soit dit en passant.

"_**I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
>So tell me what you want, what you really really want,<br>I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna **_

_**really really really wanna zigazig ha."**_

Peter Hale qui pensait avoir bien enclenché le verrou, sursauta…

Et se rétama lamentablement la gueule sur le carrelage dans un bruit sourd, jurant dans sa barbe

"_**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends**_

_**Make it last forever friendship never ends,"**_

-« Oh non … » murmura le cadet, les yeux écarquillés, la mine déconfite par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui et la main crispée sur la poignée de la porte.

"_**If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
>Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is."<strong>_

Il avisa l'homme au sol devant lui, qui avait, sans aucun doute possible, glissé à cause des talons aiguilles –oui oui, vous avez bien lu- qu'il avait chaussé à ses pieds. Vêtu d'un long short en jean -diablement- serré et d'un t-shirt blanc dont le bas avait été remonté et coincé dans le col en V, le loup-garou avait l'air bien misérable ainsi prit en flagrant délit de… chorégraphie perché sur ses escarpins.

"_**What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
>Say you can handle my love are you for real,"<strong>_

-« Qu… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ! T'es pd ou quoi ?! -vive les clichés- », vociféra l'humain.

"_**I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
>If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye".<strong>_

-« N..…je…..… ce n'est pas…. », bafouilla l'aîné qui essayait de conserver un semblant de fierté –même les psychopathes ont leurs moments de faiblesse-. Ravalant sa gêne – et le mot est faible- il décida d'assumer pleinement ses activités. Après tout, il y a trois choses qui ne peuvent être indéfiniment cachées : La lune, le soleil et la vérité. Il valait mieux que cette dernière sorte de sa cachette pour aller se glisser sur sa langue. C'est donc avec un semblant de dignité retrouvée, une main sur la hanche, le torse bombé et le menton fièrement relevé, qu'il avoua :

-« Je suis un grand fan d… »

"_**Yooo,**_

_**I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
>So tell me what you want, what you really really want,<br>I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
>really really wanna zigazig ha".<strong>_

Mais c'en était déjà trop à supporter d'un seul coup pour le pauvre humain qui s'évanouit soudainement, plongeant dans un trou noir. Il n'entendit jamais l'explication de l'adulte.

Environ vingt-huit minutes –Ô joie, temps j'ai le pouvoir- plus tard, il émergeait de sa torpeur –ou de son champ de Granny Smith-.

Se redressant sur ce qui semblait être le canapé en cuir -payé par le bg rupin- du salon, il balaya la pièce du regard. Un peu plus loin, installé à la table, se trouvait Derek, le buste légèrement incliné vers l'avant, mains croisées devant la bouche et le regard perdu dans le vide –genre je suis trop torturé pour que tu me comprennes-.

-« Coucou Derek ! », salua joyeusement Stiles, agitant la main et montrant toutes ses dents.

Le bel Apoll… euh… enfin l'homme normal quoi, roula des yeux avant de se lever puis il se dirigea vers l'escalier qu'il gravit d'un pas calme et assuré –comprendre que les marches pourraient presque avoir un orgasme face à tant de classe-.

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis une porte claqua.

Un ange vola.

Une mouche passa.

Stilinski la niqua.

Elle moura. **–**BEWARE BE-WARE !_*_-

-« Bon, je suppose que c'est sa façon à lui de dire : Stiles, même si tu m'emmerdes profondément avec tes babillages incessants, je suis heureux de te revoir parm… », commença-t-il, imitant la voix grave de l'Alpha, avant qu'une autre ne le coupe brutalement.

-« Heureux ? Faut peut-être pas exagérer non plus. A la rigueur content, et encore, c'est aussi étrange que d'imaginer Derek qui participe au _No Pants Day_ en slip. », contra Peter -parce que c'était lui-.

Le métamorphe était placidement adossé contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière le dossier du fauteuil. Il avait évidemment abandonné son accoutrement pour une tenue plus… convenable, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Le cadet ne l'avait, de toute évidence, pas encore remarqué.

Il tressaillit de dégoût tandis que l'image du brun en slip -blanc 100% coton- dans le métro s'immisçait dans son esprit. De toutes les forces dont il était capable, il frotta ses yeux pour s'arracher à cette vision d'horreur –menteur-.

L'aîné reprit la parole. Le fusillant du regard, il demanda :

-« De quoi te souviens-tu exactement ? »

- « Hein ? Oh, rien de spécial, de tout. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? », répliqua franchement -et c'était vrai- le plus jeune, non sans avoir jeté un regard suspicieux à son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier pâlit en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch et sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Ignorant la question de l'insupportable –selon lui- gamin, il l'interrogea :

-« De tout ? »

- « Oui oui, de tout, tu n'écoutes donc pas quand je te parle ? », s'agaça le jouvenceau. « Toi tu lisais ton bouquin, sûrement à l'histoire aussi détraquée que ton cerveau barjot, et moi je m'emmerdais royalement pendant que la bande de loup-garou trop mystique lunatique -sans mauvais jeu de mots, j'entends- galopait après le Wendi… LE WENDIGO ! », aboya-t-il, se levant avec vivacité.

L'aîné, qui avait repris des couleurs, soupira de soulagement. Pauvre Stiles, pensa-t-il, ce qu'il a vu a dû le traumatiser –non, sans blague ?- à tel point que son encéphale ait jugé utile de l'en débarrasser. J'ai une de ces veines moi –bah ouais tu m'étonnes-. Il faudrait tout de même que je songe à faire mon coming out un de ces jours, ça éviterait qu'un incident de ce type ne se reproduise. Je suis le fan _Number One_ de Yanis Marshall et ça n'allège en rien ma crédibilité –ben voyons- de chef de famille. C'est décidé, j'avouerai tout à Derek demain. S'il me prend de haut, je n'aurais qu'à le rembarrer en évoquant les échevettes qu'il planque sous le sol de sa chambre, accessible en tirant sur l'une des planches du parquet. Satisfait de son petit plan, il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre -à la manière des psychopathes-, puis reportant sa concentration sur l'hyperactif, d'une voix cérémoniale, teintée de tragédie tragiquement tragique digne d'un film Français, il annonça :

-« _Calm down._ Le Wendigo a été retrouvé. Ils l'ont dérouillé jusqu'à ce qu'il succombe à ses blessures. Isaac et Boyd se débarrassent du corps, les jumeaux patrouillent, au cas où, et Scott est rentré chez lui, il a été mordu par l'ennemi. »

-« Mais il va bien, hein ? Il ne va pas se changer en une espèce d'hybride qui deviendra le client numéro un des boucheries environnantes ? », paniqua le meilleur ami du concerné.

Hale Senior leva les yeux au ciel, puis arborant un sourire en coin, il acheva de rassurer –ça cache sûrement quelque chose- l'humain :

-« C'est un loup-garou Stiles, tu sembles oublier les capacités que cela implique –vive la lycanthropie ter-. Ce ne sont pas trois dents plantées dans le bras qui vont l'exécuter. »

-« Trois dents ? Genre comme trois flèches, comme Boromir le warrior du Gondor ? », s'extasia l'adolescent, ouvrant exagérément les yeux –comprendre qu'il les fait quasiment sauter de leurs orbites-.

Et voilà qu'il recommençait à raconter des sornettes aussi grosses que la ville.

Désabusé, le lugubre légume souffla d'impatience et s'en alla sans même saluer son vis-à-vis.

Malpoli ce légume.

Il partit en direction des escaliers –chanceux ces escaliers- et les monta vigoureusement pour aller se terrer dans son antre –comme un psychopathe-.

Après quoi, au rez-de-chaussée, une mêlée de chaussures à talons annonça l'arrivée des filles. La journée shopping entre copines était apparemment terminée. Elles saluèrent chaleureusement leur ami. La pauvre Kira, ainsi qu'Allison, semblaient avoir été jetées dans une arène de Catch. Les deux jeunes femmes paraissaient pliées en deux sous le poids des sacs qu'elles transportaient. Erica, elle, s'en était nettement mieux sorti avec seulement quelques mèches de cheveux éparses. La rousse, quant à elle… eh bien, fidèle à sa personne, magnifique en toutes circonstances. Brave Lydia, _Miss America_*.

-« Peter aurait dû venir faire les boutiques avec nous –oh mais tu ne crois pas si bien dire ma grande-. » , avait-elle lâché. « Pour porter les sacs -oh mon Dieu, c'est désespérant-. » s'était empressée de préciser la blonde vénitienne.

Erica avait arboré ce fameux sourire –de pétasse- dont elle seule avait le secret alors qu'Allison et Kira avaient vivement hoché la tête, bien que doutant de l'enthousiasme de l'homme face à une tâche comme celle-ci –j'ai bien dit _celle-ci_-.

Sans plus s'attarder sur les convenances, elles s'installèrent dans les différents fauteuils et papotèrent de longues minutes, tout en buvant et en grignotant ce qu'elles avaient déniché dans les placards de l'Alpha –tu l'as dans le cul Derek, faudra retourner à Leclerc-. Stiles prit part aux discussions diverses, riant de bon cœur chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. C'était bon de se sentir entouré de ceux qu'il aimait. Avec toutes ces histoires surnaturelles, ils ne prenaient presque plus le temps de s'enfermer dans ces petits moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux. Malheureusement, lorsque l'on _sait_, la normalité et la tranquillité n'ont plus lieu d'être dans nos vies.

Après avoir bien profiter de ses amies, vint finalement l'heure de se quitter. Ils s'enlacèrent tous l'un après l'autre, chacun retournant chez soi. Stiles ne prit même pas la peine d'aller saluer les Hale avant de tourner les talons. Qu'ils aillent au Diable ces atrophiés de sociabilité avec leurs humeurs caméléons !

Au volant de Roscoe, sa Jeep bien-aimée, il alluma la radio. Les premières notes de _Sultans Of Swing* _commencèrent alors à retentir dans l'habitacle.

-« Wouuh, j'adore ce morceau ! », s'écria-t-il avant de se mettre à chanter, un peu –beaucoup- faux tout en battant la mesure avec son index droit.

Il massacra _Died In Your Arms*_, _Cryin'*_, ainsi qu'_Heroes* _sur le trajet qui le séparait encore de sa maison. Arrivé dans l'allée, il gara la prunelle de ses yeux, lui intima d'être sage et colla un bisou sur le capot avant de s'engouffrer dans la demeure. Papa Stilinski était attablé, le nez plongé dans ses affaires de Sheriff. Il le releva cependant –heureusement, sinon tu la vois celle-là ?- afin de saluer sa progéniture.

- « Salut fiston, bonne journée ? », sourit-il, buvant une gorgée d'ea… Ah ? Au temps pour moi, de soda dans un gobelet –rouge-.

-« M'ouais, pas plus que d'habitude. Je suis crevé. », grommela-t-il.

Le jeune homme contourna la table pour aller embrasser son père puis il déclara :

-« Au fait… Le Wendigo est hors d'état de nuire, tu peux aller te reposer papa. »

-« J'ai bien cru que vous ne coinceriez jamais cette saleté. », confia le plus vieux, se passant une main dans la nuque et s'étirant longuement pour soulager ses muscles endoloris.

-« Ne dis jamais ça devant Derek ! », paniqua l'adolescent, agitant frénétiquement ses mains devant lui.

L'aîné se redressa sur son siège, scrutant son fils.

-« Pourquoi ça ? », questionna-t-il, curieux.

-« Son égo d'Alpha ne le supporterait pas. », rétorqua l'enfant, sourcils froncés, comme s'il mettait l'évidence à la lumière –oui bon on parle quand même de Derek Hale qui, chaque fois qu'on l'aperçoit, déclenche _I'm a Man*_, dans nos petites têtes-.

Stiles avait l'intention d'aller se servir un en-cas dans les placards lorsqu'il aperçut le gobelet posé sur la table. Il se stoppa un court instant.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu bois ? », questionna-t-il en s'approchant.

Le Sheriff répondit un peu trop rapidement pour que ce ne soit pas suspect.

-« Un verre d'eau ! »

-« C'est un gobelet P'pa. Je te pari huit babouins en porcelaine que c'est du soda. Laisse-moi voir ! », commanda le plus jeune en avançant une main devant lui pour se saisir de l'objet.

Mais son père ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. D'un geste vif, il attrapa le récipient de plastique et se leva d'un bond -comme les ressorts de stylo- ce qui eu pour effet de faire basculer la chaise en arrière qui finit par s'écraser au sol –comme une grosse merde-. L'homme se mit alors à courir tout autour de la table, son fils en furie sur les talons, tout en essayant de finir sa boisson et en veillant par la même occasion à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans l'obstacle que constituait désormais le siège renversé.

-« Papa, reviens ici ! Arrête ! Pap… Mais c'est pas vrai, t'es vraiment plus immature que Franklin la Tortue ! », brailla Stiles hors d'haleine, exaspéré par l'attitude enfantine de son paternel.

-« Mais au moins, moi, j'ai le turbo et je ne mange pas de salade ! », fanfaronna ce dernier, riant à gorge déployée.

Il courut encore en cercle aux alentours de la table, puis d'un trait il engloutit le reste du liquide, manquant de s'étouffer au passage. Il avorta brusquement tout mouvement pour se mettre à tousser, non sans continuer à se bidonner. L'hyperactif, n'ayant pas eu le temps d'anticiper l'arrêt soudain de son vieux père, le percuta de plein fouet. Il grogna pour la forme. En vérité, cette course poursuite dans la cuisine l'avait beaucoup amusé. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu le plaisir de passer un moment comme celui-là. Toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher de le sermonner.

-« La salade c'est bon pour la santé, et ça, Franklin l'a bien compris. Ce petit con n'est jamais malade. Non mais franchement quel âge tu as, quatre ans ? Tu aurais pu te ramasser et te briser le coccyx ! Tu imagines le Sheriff en fauteuil roulant ? Génial pour l'image de la ville. Le Sheriff Roulette tourne le dos aux criminels afin de se consacrer pleinement à la distribution de PV pour les véhicules mal stationnés. Formidable, vraiment ! Maintenant va te coucher avant de faire d'autres bêtises ! »

L'adulte rit encore aux éclats face aux propos saugrenus de sa progéniture puis il s'éclipsa, après avoir bien sûr embrassé son rejeton, lui souhaitant de ce fait, une bonne nuit. Le fameux rejeton, maintenant seul, entendit un drôle de gargouillis provenant de son ventre. Il se jeta alors sur le frigo et se servit un verre de lait et une assiette de petits pois accompagnés de poisson- bon Sheriff- qui traînait dans le frigo. Son repas engloutit, il prit bien soin d'éteindre les lumières –sauver planète et argent- avant de monter dans sa chambre.

Là, il se laissa choir sur son lit –comme une victime du Kanima- épuisé par la journée qu'il venait de passer. Il poussa un soupir de contentement. Avant de s'endormir tout habillé, il se fit violence pour se relever afin de se déshabiller. Empoignant l'ourlet de son t-shirt, il commença à l'enlever. Sous sa peau pâle, sa fine musculature se mit alors à danser sensuellement, stimulée par les mouvement gracieux de ses épau… -...censuré-.

Correctement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama, il plongea alors sous ses couvertures, attrapant au passage la Nintendo sur la table de chevet dans l'idée de faire une partie de Crash Bandicoot –_souvenirs souvenirs, je vous retrouve dans mon cœur*_-. Les jeux-vidéos étaient son passe-temps favori, ainsi qu'à son compère de toujours, Scott. Encore une chose parmi tant d'autres que les deux amis partageaient. Le lycanthrope et l'humain avaient perdu le compte du nombre de soirées qu'ils avaient passé devant une console à s'enfiler tous les deux –euh…- le contenu des emballages un peu trop colorés, typique des gâteries –ben quoi ?- bourrées de saccharose. Il sourit à ces souvenirs.

Bien vite rattrapé par la fatigue, il sauvegarda sa partie et se blottit bien confortablement dans ses draps.

Juste avant de s'endormir, il se demanda quel genre de hobbies pouvait bien avoir Derek, à part la constipation émotionnelle, la musculation et faire de la vie du pauvre Stiles une émission de prévisions des précipitations météorologiques.

Le lendemain, il mènerait sa petite enquête, tout déterminé qu'il était.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Spoiler :**_ Le poisson, ça donne bonne mémoire.

.

* * *

><p><em>*cos' i'm a winner : <em>Paroles de la chanson _Winner_ de _Jamie Foxx_ que j'entends dans ma tête à chaque fois que je relis ce passage._  
><em>

_*BEWARE BE-WARE ! : _Clin d'oeil à la fameuse réplique de _Régis Laspalès_ dans le film "_Ma femme s'appelle Maurice_".

*_Miss America_ _:_ Chanson de _Nick Carter_ qui semble avoir été écrite pour Lydia.

_*Sultans Of Swing_ _:_ Chanson de Dire Straits que j'écoutais d'ailleurs en écrivant ce passage.

_*Died In Your Arms : _Chanson de_ Cutting Crew._

_*Cryin' :_ Chanson d'_Aerosmith._

_*Heroes :_ Chanson de _David Bowie. _

_*I'm a Man : _Chanson de _Black Strobe_ qui s'immisce dans mon esprit lorsque j'aperçois Derek_. _

_*_souvenirs souvenirs, je vous retrouve dans mon cœur_ : _Paroles de la chanson _Souvenirs Souvenirs_ de _Johnny Hallyday_ qui s'est elle aussi invitée dans mon esprit à ce moment là.

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

J'ai adoré écrire ce One-Shot, je me suis bien amusé avec mon humour déplorable qui ne fait rire que moi.

Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxe, de conjugaison, une phrase mal tournée, un oubli ou un excès de ponctuation, faites le moi savoir s'il vous plaît !

Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

A bientôt !


End file.
